


Leave Taking

by michmak



Series: The Little Things [31]
Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michmak/pseuds/michmak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's all kindsa trouble I can get you inta, Crazy. And I aim to show ya every one 'a them – only not here and not now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Taking

He remembers the first time he danced with her, back in New Delhi. He'd thought she was a butterfly, then – all floaty and graceful-like; purt'near the most beautiful ruttin' girl he ever did see. He realizes as he looks down at her smiling face she's even more beautiful now and he wonders how that can be so.

Her smile is wide and open, her brown eyes flashing at him as he gingerly moves her around the dance floor. He knows he ain't movin' too smoothly, on accounta the fact he's still stiff and sore, but it don't matter none. She's standin' there in his arms, lookin' at him like he's some kinda superhero, and damned if she don't make him feel like he is one.

The dress she is wearing is all shiny and soft, with a big full skirt that tangles against his legs as they move. Her skin looks all kindsa white and creamy against it and her dark hair looks like silk as it flows down her back.

"You sure are pretty," he murmurs against the top of her head. "I think I'm the luckiest man in the 'verse."

She tightens the arm around his waist and nestles against him. They are barely moving now, just swayin' on the dance floor. Other people dance around them, flashes of color spinning in his peripheral vision, but he only pays attention to the butterfly in his arms.

In all his wildest imaginin's, Jayne Cobb never thought he'd ever get married. And, if the thought had crossed his mind when he had perhaps had a bit too much to drink and the empty blackness of space seemed especially lonely, he'd never imagined a weddin' night like the one he'd just spent – sleepin' at his Ma's house, his little Crazy-girl nestled up against him, and no sex to speak of.

And, although the idea of a shot gun weddin' weren't all that unexpected, he'd never imagined it would be his Ma holding the gun on him. A dainty hand is resting under his shirt against his chest, fingers circling one 'a his nipples, and he shudders.

"Gorram, crazy, could ya stop doin' that please?" he mutters against the top of her head. He smiles when he hears her giggle, but the lazy circles don't stop. "I'm serious girl, stop it now. It ain't like we're alone somewhere private."

"This room has a door," she whispers in response.

"So what?" Jayne mutters back.

"The door is closed and there's no one else here but a boy and his girl."

"The door ain't got a lock on it, and I ain't no gorram boy."

"I know," his little butterfly sighs against his shoulder contentedly. "You've shown me your man-bits, remember? This girl would like to see them again sometime soon."

Jayne groaned at the undiluted sexy in her voice. "You will, but not right here or now, in my Ma's house, dong ma?"

"When then?" River threw a leg over his hips and locked an ankle behind his knee. "Shall we go to the bath house again?"

"You are killin' me, Crazy," Jayne muttered. "We're leavin' today, remember? 'Sides, it was the bath house that got us in trouble in the first place."

"But it was good trouble," his girl purred against his side. Jayne growled again and shifted so that he was facing her. It didn't take much maneuvering to get her facing him and he smirked at her.

"There's all kindsa trouble I can get you inta, Crazy. And I aim to show ya every one 'a them – only not here and not now." He leaned forward and lightly traced the seam of her lips with his tongue, enjoying the way she whimpered and opened her mouth against him. Her mouth was as warm and wet as he'd remembered and it reminded him of her other warm, wet places. Stiffling the sudden urge to strip her naked and throw caution to the wind, he rolled away from her and tossed an arm over his eyes. "Git up. I can smell breakfast."

It was hard saying goodbye again. More than half the settlement had come to see them off. The dust bowl was calm enough today that they should have no problem breaking atmo, and the Captain had promised to get more supplies to them somehow.

Simon carefully took the medical credits old Doc Breckin had given him, along with a large list of much needed inoculations, and once again shook the older man's hands.

Ma Cobb hugged Jayne before turning to hug her new daughter-in-law. "You're a good girl," she murmured as she wrapped her arms around River's waist. "Don't let him stay away so long next time. Make him write home more. Take care of him for me."

"This girl will do all that and more, Ma," River smiled. "This girl will make a family for Jayne."

Jayne gawked at River when she said this, but his Ma smiled at her even wider, tears in his eyes. "Grandbabies?"

"Eventually," River agreed. "He's good with Junior. He'd be a good daddy."

"No babies on my ship!" Mal interjected as he walked up to them. "I bent on the kitten, but the babies are definitely out."

River just smiled at him and Jayne blinked stupidly, even as his mother threw herself into his arms again. Behind her, his Pa and Mattie were standing, hats twisting nervously in their hands.

"Jayne," his Pa nodded at him.

"Jayne," Mattie repeated.

Jayne shook their hands over his Ma's head.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Mrs. Cobb, Mr. Cobb, Mattie," Mal offered. "Thanks for the hospitality and the homemade victuals. Kaylee says the WAVE in working again at the General Store, so you can WAVE us now to talk to Jayne – keep an eye on him that way."

"We will," Ma hugged Mal too. "You keep my boy and his girl safe now, you hear?"

"Yes'm," Mal nodded. "I'll do my best."

They hadn't even broken atmo yet before River was busy, moving her things from her room to Jayne's tiny bunk. She had made him go lie down when they closed up the ship and he hadn't argued much because he was tired and sore. 'Sides, it was nice having someone looking out for him for a change. He could get used to being the object of her concern and care.

He had fallen asleep almost immediately and hadn't woken up until he'd felt her climb over him. With a sleepy grunt, he'd opened his eyes and looked around at his now cluttered bunk. A little box had been set over in the corner near his closet and the few fripperies she'd managed to collect adorned every flat surface in his room.

Her tiny hands were drawing his cotton t-shirt out of his pants, inching it with agonizing slowness up over his belly and abdominals, her fingers nails lightly scratching along his his exposed skin.

"What're ya doing?" he mumbled as one of her hands slide up his sternum.

"The door is locked," she replied.

"It ain't even lunch time yet," he murmured sleepily, even as parts of him perked up.

"It's 1:12 pm," she replied. "Lunch has been missed."

His hands drew patterns through her clothing, up over her hips and gripped her tightly to him. She slid forward slightly and they both shuddered when they felt his hard heat trapped between them.

"You sure Mal don't need us for anything?" he gritted out as her hands suddenly slid down and started unbuttoning his pants.

"I told them to leave us alone," she replied, bending over and nipping at his chin. He could hear the slight rasp of his stubble as it slid through her teeth. "This girl needs her Jayne now."

"Yes," Jayne agreed as her hands wrapped around him. "Yes."

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
